1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an epitaxial growth device.
2. Technical Background
Conventionally, a device, as an epitaxial growth device for growing an epitaxial film on a substrate using an epitaxial growth method, comprising a process chamber and a rotatable substrate support portion which is located in the process chamber and rotates the substrate about a rotation axis is known (as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-520456, for example). According to this device, a reactant gas is introduced parallel to a horizontal direction of the substrate so that a film is deposited on the substrate set on the substrate support portion.
For foregoing epitaxial growth device, speeding up of a growth rate is now required further. In this case, including a first material gas in large quantity in the reactant gas to make the growth rate faster is undesirable because a cost of deposition increases and particles increase.
An object of the present invention is to solve the aforementioned problems and provide an epitaxial growth device for improving the growth rate.